The present invention generally relates to weight training devices, including those particularly adapted for exercise of the lower limbs and especially to apparatus to assist an athlete in developing a fast start for running.
Numerous types of leg exercise devices have been developed to exercise an individual's legs in a variety of ways. Many conventional leg press exercising devices are characterized by a stack of weights, a seat, stool or bench facing the weight stack, and a set of foot pedals interposed between the seat and weight stack and interconnected to the weight stack so the movement of the pedals toward the weight stack raises it. These devices strengthen the lower limbs, but do not target and tone the muscles for the particular task of track running and, more specifically, the track start. When a track athlete as well as other types of athlete, such as a football player, is in a starting stance in preparation for the start of a race or a play, the individual's upper torso is substantially horizontal and is typically supported in part by at least one of the individual's arms. Upon indication to begin, the athlete thrusts forward and upward by pushing on the starting blocks or the ground to re-orient his body from the generally horizontal starting position to a generally upright running position. A quick and explosive transition from the starting position to the generally upright running position is essential in track as well as a variety of other sports. The numerous leg exercise devices that have been developed thus far fail to completely satisfy the needs of these athletes to develop the desired quick start.